New Cutie Marks
by snowflake510
Summary: This is my idea of how the CMC should get their cutie marks and what happens after, I hope you like it! :D (this is my first fanfic)
1. New Cutie Marks

Apple Bloom knew she was different from the rest of the family, she knew ever since she tried to sell, buck, and bake apples, but failed to earn her cutie mark. Today she and her fellow cutie mark crusaders were trying something new to earn their cutie marks, carpentry, they were helping the carpenter making a house for a friend moving into town, and no pony else could help because Pinkie had every pony in Ponyville practicing for the surprise welcome party when the pony came. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had some trouble making furniture, but Apple Bloom was halfway through sanding and painting the roof when the carpenter called out to her, "Wow! You're great at this, kid!" At that moment Apple Bloom felt something on her flank, she looked down to see a hammer and paintbrush shape on her flank. She was skeptical due to her previous mishaps when she tried to help Pinkie bake and thought a splotch of flour was her cutie mark, but she tried rubbing, but the new shape was stained there like part of her coat. She screamed and jumped up, and fell off the roof, but quickly recovered. "My Cutie Mark! My Cutie Mark! My Cutie Mark!" the others heard and came in squealing with delight when they saw their friend's cutie mark "Oooh! Pretty!" Sweetie Belle said admiring Apple Bloom's new cutie mark. "Your talent is awesome Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo said enviously.

After they finished the house, though it was Apple Bloom who mostly helped, she ran home to show her family, though at first they thought she had been drinking potions again and that it was the cutie pox, but she soon proved to them that her new found talent was really hers. "Yee-haw! Your new,_ real _talent is amazing AB!" Said very proud, and happy Applejack. "Ah Diggidy! That's some talent you got there half pint! Right Big Mac?" Granny Smith asked. "Eeyup!" Big Mac said half in tears.

The next day at school Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle approached her, "Does this mean we're no longer the cutie mark crusaders?!" Sweetie Belle asked in a very squeaky voice. "Of course not!" AB said "We still have to help y'all get your cutie marks!" she said enthusiastically. "Tomorrow we can try singing and dancing!" "B-butt! we can't do that in front of a crowd!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said at the same time. "Of course you can! And I already told DJ pony we would be performers in her music show!" Apple Bloom replied.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out you guys!" DJ said, she turned to Apple Bloom, "You sure that pony can sing?" she whispered and pointed at Sweetie Belle who seemed to be shaking very violently and whispering the lyrics to herself. "I'm sure, she just has some stage fright." Apple Bloom said reassuringly-"And that one can dance?" DJ pointed to Scootaloo who seemed to be on the ground having a seizure. "I'm positive!" Apple Bloom said, though she began to doubt herself.

"Okay, we need to get y'all over stage fright!" Apple Bloom said once they got back to the club house. "S-sorry, we've really been t-trying." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in shaky voices. "Uh-huh." AB replied rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I've got some ideas, either you could pretend every pony in the crowd lost their coats, or sing and dance with your eyes closed, though I'm not sure how that would work out for you Scootaloo..." "How 'bout y'all give it a shot in front of Twilight, my sis, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie, and see how you can do in front of them?" Apple Bloom asked. "O-ok" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said. "But seriously stop stuttering and speaking ununison. "O-" They both began, Scootaloo finished "-K"

That day they gathered the six mares and had a little show/rehearsal, the first few tries didn't go to well, Sweetie Belle fainted and Scootaloo hyperventilated. The next few weren't that much better, but at least Sweetie Belle didn't faint and Scootaloo wheezed less loudly. Eventually they got it right in front of their friends. "Well girls, we have made progress" Apple Bloom said.

* * *

It was the night of the show, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were nowhere in sight, but Apple Bloom assumed they were with Rarity getting dressed, but when she saw Rarity in the crowd she flipped and ran to Rarity to ask her where her friends were. "They never showed up, I thought that they changed their minds and didn't want the matching belts!Which in my opinion is a huge mistake!" Rarity told her. "Oh no! Were could they be?!" Apple Bloom got very worried. 'Hmm, f I were as deep and complex as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were would I be hiding?'Her eyes dulled as she opened the door to the club house-"Seriously?" She said as she saw her 2 friends in the corner. "S-sorry, w-we couldn't d-do it!" The 2 fillies said in unison, again. "Ok, c'mon, let's go."AB said calmly. "How about you try closing your eyes this time? And singing?" She asked. "Okay" Sweetie Belle said.

When they got back to the performance every pony was mumbling though the crowd when it would start. "Ok, get out there and have fun!" Apple Bloom told them as she pushed them on stage, the music started, Sweetie Belle started singing beautifully with her eyes shut as the crowd stood in awe. Scootaloo had also closed her eyes, but did very well, the ponies in the audience cheered for the 2 fillies. At the end of the recital, the crowd cheered and clapped there hooves as loud as they could. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo bowed, and felt something on their flanks, Sweetie Belle saw a music note inside a music staff inside a big pink heart and screamed! Scootaloo looked behind her at her flank and saw a bright pink and orange butterfly, though if her talent was dancing, why did she have a butterfly? 'Oh well, it's still a beautiful cutie mark, and it's mine!' she said to herself.

* * *

After the show Applejack ran up to hug her sister for helping her friends get their cutie marks. "Magnificent cutie mark Sweetie Belle! If I do say so myself!" Rarity told her little sister. "Not bad kid." Said Rainbow Dash looking at Scootaloo's cutie mark, "Almost as good as mine-almost" She told her. "Aww! Thanks Rainbow Dash, that really means a lot!" Scootaloo replied.

"Now when Babs comes, we have to help her!" Said Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo nodded. "Ugh!" Said Apple Bloom as she collapsed on the floor. The ponies laughed the rest of the night through.

* * *

"Babs! Babs!" the 3 little fillies yelled at the train station. "Where is she? Where's Babs?" asked Apple Bloom-"Don't worry she'll be here, but I don't know why your in such a rush, the Apple Family Reunion is coming up soon, and we have plenty of work to do wrapping up winter!" Applejack told her right before Babs stepped off the train with a questioning look-"Why did ya wanna- she gasped "Y-you got your cutie marks?! When?!" she asked very eagerly "Just a couple weeks ago!" Sweetie Belle said proudly- "Oh, so I guess the cutie mark crusaders finished." Babs said putting her tail on her flank. "Of course not! We still have to help the Manehattan branch of the CMC get their cutie marks!" Scootaloo said reassuringly. "Oh great! Cause me and my friends have tried everything, and I really need your help!" "Well, that's what we're here for!" the 3 replied "Oh good, I just can't wait to get started!" Babs replied "Well, before we start we need to wrap up winter, and our job is planting the seeds in the right sections and making sure they are watered, you can help! It'd go by way faster!" AB said to her "Um- sure." Babs replied "But now we gotta get some rest, cause it don't start 'till tomorrow and its getting late." Applebloom said to Babs when they got back to the farm-"I guess we gotta go home now" said Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while making sad puppy faces. "Hey, can they stay over Applejack? Please-please-please-please-pleeeease?!" Apple Bloom asked her sister "Fine, but no staying up to late" Applejack told her. "Yay!" the 4 fillies cheered and soon went to bed.


	2. Babs Seed

They wake up the next morning, bright and early to wrap up winter and help Babs. "Ok ya'll, here are the seeds we need ya ta plant and were Twi told ya to plant it, now don't mess up or we'll be harvesting flowers, and watering apples!" Applejack told the 4 fillies. "Yes ma'm!" They replied saluting.

Babs had to stop for a while since she injured herself falling out of the club house trying to get supplies. While she was resting, Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were planting seeds when all of a sudden Spike, coming to see how planting progress was doing tripped over the wagon containing the rest of the seeds and sent them high into the air, only to be mixed up by the sudden breeze! "Oh no! How are we gonna know which seeds they are now?!" the 3 asked frightened?!

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Babs who started hobbling with her twisted hind leg dragging behind her toward them screamed "Huh, how?!" Sweetie Belle asked "Ya see, Flower seeds are light brown, grass seeds are dark brown, celery seeds are greenish brown, apple seeds are reddish brown, and carrot seeds are orange brown, and by the way, you planted the carrots seeds in the celery orchard and the celery seeds in the carrot orchard" Babs exclaimed "What-Huh-How? How d'ya know this?!" is all the other fillies could say.

"What I wanna know is why no pony came to help me!" Spike said when he finally managed to pull the wagon off of himself-"Sorry Spike, we didn't see ya there." Apple Bloom explained "Humph, well, you guys have tons of work to make up planting to make up, and maybe this beautif-Uh I mean nice filly can help you out here" He told them, pointing to Babs, trying not to look embarrassed in front of the new pony he had just met "Yeah yeah we know!" Scotaloo told him not seeming to notice his comment on Babs.

When Applejack came back with Twilight she saw Babs planting all the seeds and was told what had just happened-"How in the hay does she know that?! I don't even know that!" Applejack said amazed, as Babs was planting, she also told every pony how much water each seed needed as they stood in awe. Babs paused as she felt something on her flank, she turned to see a mark like Applejack's, but instead of apples, they were seeds! She screamed and fainted! "You alright, sugar cube?" she was asked when she woke up, "Um, yeah." She replied to Applejack-"You got your cutie mark!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle squealed. Babs looked at her flank again but instead of fainting she just frowned. "Why the long face sugar cube? Applejack asked her "Don't get me wrong, my new cutie mark is amazing, but now I have a cutie mark and my friends back home don't!" "Don't worry, you're still here another week, we can still teach ya how to help 'em!"


	3. Open House

It was 2 days after Babs earned her cutie mark, and was taught the basics of helping her friends. "Ok, since we covered the basics yesterday, today we'll show ya how to really help yer friends back home!" Apple Bloom told her cousin. "Not just yet youngens." Applejack told them as she walked into the clubhouse. "Today is open house for yer school!" She told them "But, school ended the day after I got my cutie mark!" Apple Bloom said to her older sister. "And that was like 3 weeks ago!" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah, I know, but Cheerilee forgot to do one the last semester, and it took her forever to set up for it once she found out, since the school was closed and all." Applejack responded.

"Ugh! I already had enough Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for a lifetime, we don't want to see 'em 'till we have ta!" AB said quietly so her sister wouldn't hear, but she did "Didn't those fillies already see your cutie mark and stop teasing ya?" AJ asked "No, their parents promised them they didn't have to come the last day to go to Manehattan for an early vacation." Scootaloo said rolling her eyes Applejack sighed "Just please be ready for tonight you 4, ok?" She asked "Fine" the 4 fillies said unhappily.

That night the 3 crusaders went around introducing their cousin to every pony, wearing long flowing dresses that covered everything but their hooves and heads "This is my sis, Rarity!" Sweetie told her-"Pleasure to meet you uh…Rarity!" Babs told her "Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" Rarity responded. "And this is my-" Scootaloo began trying to figure out how to word it "-sister, I'm her sister" Rainbow finished for her, winking at Scootaloo who smiled at hearing the word 'sister'. Just when they thought they had introduced her to every pony in town,

"-Hi, what's your name?" a very familiar voice said "I'm Babs" Babs replied "Nice ta meet ya Babs, I'm Derpy!" A grey Pegasus with crooked eyes and bubbles for a cutie mark said happily. "Hey Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoots, I see you got yer cutie marks, when d'ya get 'em?" Derpy asked "Just a couple weeks ago" the 3 fillies said "Is this yer friend?" she asked pointing to Babs "Yep, but she's also my cousin." Apple Bloom told her. "Hey, what are you doin here anyways, you don't go ta school." Scootaloo pointed out "Oh, I'm just here with my little sis, Ditzy." Derpy told them "Oh, she's nice!" Sweetie said "Thanks, well, I gotta run to go get some things, but it's always nice talking to good friends!" Derpy told them as she flew away.

"Who's that, she seems cool?" Babs asked as they walked away "She's just a pony our sisters and their friends know, but she's really nice!" the others told her. " Well, well, well, if it isn't the cutie mark_less _crusaders!" a mocking, familiar voice said. "Yeah, haha, cutie mark_less_!" another voice said. The four turn around to see, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!


	4. The Bullies

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "What is…_she _doing here?!" Silver Spoon said referring to Babs. "I'm visiting, you got a problem with that?!" Babs said "Maybe we _do_!" Diamond Tiara retorted. "Well then, I guess you'll have a hard time with this!" the crusaders said as they tore off their dresses and revealed their marks. The 2 bullies gasped, after they woke up from fainting, 2 mares trotted toward them, "Are you ok sweetheart?" the mare who had a tiara with encrusted ruby gemstones on her head asked Diamond Tiara. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." "Are you ok darling?" asked the other mare who had glasses like Silver Spoon's. "Yes mother, I'm ok." Silver Spoon told her. "Are these your friends?" Diamond Tiara's mom asked her daughter, pointing to the 4 crusaders. Not wanting to seem like the bad pony in front of her mom, she said with a painful smile "Yes, they're…friends". "Oh! Nice to meet you girls! I'm Pretty Rich, wife of Filthy Rich and loving mother of Diamond Tiara Rich" she said as if she was giving a speech, "And I'm Silver Spoon's mother, Golden Spoon" the other mare said. The 2 mares cutie marks were not unlike their daughter's, only Pretty Rich's was a ruby red tiara that matched with the one on her head, and Golden Spoon's a golden spoon, which was the same color as her glasses, "Well, we'll leave you 6 alone to hang out!" Golden Spoon said as her and Pretty Rich trotted away together

* * *

"Ok, so you got your cutie marks, but you'll never, ever be as cool as us!" Diamond said to them, "Mm-hmm!" Silver said in agreement, "I mean look at your marks, they're hideous!" Diamond Tiara said, "I mean, construction? And singing, _really_? What the heck are your talents Scootaloo and Babs, your talents are so dumb!" she added "Mine's dancing, Babs's is her cool but freaky knowledge of seeds, what's yours? Being stuck up brats the rest of your life?" Scootaloo said creating an intense mood as every pony at the open house gathered in a crowd. "Well...well…our talents are being…prettier and all around better ponies than any pony!" Silver Spoon said almost in tears from what Scootaloo just said "We're better ponies than anyone!" Diamond Tiara screamed at the 4 crusaders, while bursting into tears. The crowd gasped at what the 2 fillies had just said, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's parents walked through the astonished crowd, "Young filly, you are grounded all summer, and you can forget about going on our trips to Trottingham, Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia, Canterlot, and I'm sorry to say, Saddle Arabia!" Pretty and Filthy Rich yelled angrily at their daughter as she burst into tears once again "Same with you Silver Spoon, and if your father, bless his heart, was still here, he'd be very ashamed of you, as I am." Golden Spoon told her daughter who was bawling on the floor. The 3 ponies dragged their foals by their tails away while the 2 bratty fillies were kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Well, that was intense, wonder why they made such a fit, I mean they bully us all the time, and when you said one little, but true thing Scootaloo they burst into tears?!" Sweetie Belle said questioningly. "I know, why the hay did they- "What did you 4 do?!" said Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack angrily "Nothing! They started it! The 4 said defensively "Why did those 2 make such a fuss then?" AJ asked her little sister, "They were saying our marks were ugly and that our talents were dumb so Scootaloo said one thing, and they start crying a river!" AB told her older sister "Ok, we believe you, but I can't believe _they_ bullied you, what drama queens!" Rarity said, "Yeah, I mean what they did was _not_ cool!" Rainbow told them.

* * *

That night, Apple Bloom and Babs at the farm, Sweetie Belle at Carousel Boutique, Scootaloo at her 'sister's' awesome cloud home got 2 calls, one from Diamond Tiara, the other from Silver Spoon, 'apologizing for their behavior' earlier. The next day the 4 got together to discuss what had happened and what they were going to do, "Did you get the part from Silver Spoon were she said that Diamond Tiara 'influences' her to do bad?" Scootaloo asked, the others nodded, "And were Diamond Tiara said the same thing, but that Silver Spoon influences her?" Sweetie Belle asked "Yeah, what was that all about, there's no doubt their parents made them call, but do you think they really meant it? Apple Bloom asked, "No way they meant it, but do ya think we should forgive 'em?" Babs told them " Though I don't want ta, it's the right thing to do." Apple Bloom said. The 4 of them clapped there hooves together as they always did when making a plan. They decided they would try to make friends with the former bullies.


	5. New Friends?

The 4 crusaders arrived in front of the Spoon's huge mansion the next day to embark on their next adventure, to make friends with the fillies who used to bully them. Though they didn't want to, they knew making friends was the right thing to do. They rang the doorbell and Golden Spoon answered with a gasp, "Um, Mrs. Spoon, is Silver Spoon here?" Apple Bloom asked politely "Um, yes, I think she's in her room, I'll go get her." Golden Spoon replied. Soon Silver Spoon came to the door and her mother left. "What do you four want? You already ruined mine and DT's summer,." Silver Spoon said rudely. "We wanted to see if you would like to come to the bowling alley later, and hang out?" Sweetie Belle told her nicely. "Eww! No, you're gross, just..just leave me and DT alone! We'll never hang out with dweebs like you, just cause I called and said sorry doesn't make it true, my mom made me call you!" Silver Spoon said angrily and with that she slammed the huge door shut. The four crusaders sighed "I guess we try Diamond Tiara now?" Babs asked "Yeah, I hope she's nicer!" Scootaloo said upset. They soon arrived at the Rich's mansion, which was even larger than Silver Spoon's, and they rang the door bell. Pretty Rich answered with the same look as Golden Spoon. "Mrs. Rich is Diamond Tiara here?" Scoots asked "Um, yes I think she's in our spa, let me go and get her." Pretty Rich said as she walked back into the huge house. Diamond Tiara soon arrived at the door and her mom left. She had a sad look on her face as she refused to make eye contact with the 4 other fillies. Sweetie Belle elbowed Apple Bloom to start talking "Uh, hey Diamond Tiara, we we're just wondering if you wanted to join us later, we're going to the bowling alley." AB said. "Is Silver Spoon going to be there?"Diamond asked her. "Um..well she didn't want to come, but-" "I'll go." Diamond Tiara said "Huh?" the other fillies said in unison "I'll go." Diamond repeated "I'll meet you at our- I mean _your_ clubhouse in an hour, ok?" She said as she walked back into her home with her eyes still on the ground.

* * *

As the four fillies walked back to their clubhouse to get ready, "Wowza! She's never been that nice before, right?!" Babs said "Yeah, I know, And why did she want to come after we told her that her best friend didn't?" Scoots asked. "Something fishy is going on between them and we're gonna get to the bottom of it." After they got ready for bowling they spent the rest of the hour planning on how to investigate. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? I'm ready to go bowling!" Diamond Tiara called up to them from the ground. "Oh! Um..just a minute!" AB said as they were cleaning up their clubhouse, they soon came down to see Diamond Tiara with a bedazzled bowling ball bag. They were on their way to the bowling alley when diamond Tiara screamed out "I'm so so sorry and I know you'll probably never forgive me but please please please I've always wanted to be one of you but Silver kept pressuring me to be mean to you and I'd really like it if you'd make me a CMC like you!" she let out it one breath very quickly. "Wait, what?" AB asked. Diamond Tiara took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry, when I called you, my parents didn't make me, they don't _make_ me do anything, but what I told you last night was the honest truth." The others were completely silent. "I know you'll probably never forgive me but-" she was cut off by a huge group hug from the other fillies "-How can you forgive me so easily? I've been mean to you for years?" Diamond was crying. "Hey, no worries! Apology accepted!" Sweetie Belle told her "Yeah! It's all in the past!" Scoots reassured her "And besides, if you had the nerve to tell that to us, you must be truly sorry!" Apple Bloom told her "And if ya really are sorry, which ya are, we can fagive ya, that's what friends are for!" Babs said "We're _friends_?" Diamond Tiara said with a smile growing on her face. "Of course!" "We're hanging out together aren't we?" AB said "Yeah, I guess, thank you guys so much!" Diamond said "No problem, hey look, we're here" Scoots said. The rest of the afternoon the 5 fillies played happily even though most of their shots were gutter balls. Each time they got a strike or even hit a pin they cheered for one another, when they got gutter balls, they just laughed it off. After they were finished Diamond Tiara asked "So, even though you have your cutie marks, are you still the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" "Of course! Once a member always a member!" Scoots said enthusiastically. "Well…Are you still looking for new members?" DT asked hopefully. "Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said "Can I become one?" Diamond asked, there was first silence then Apple Bloom said "When you became our friend you became a crusader, now we will hold the ceremony to make it official!" "But maybe tomorrow, it's getting awfully late" Babs yawned "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" DT said as she walked away in the dark "Hold on, no one said you couldn't sleepover, Sweetie and Scoots have been most of the week!" "Um..ok!" Diamond Tiara said happily.

* * *

When they were back at the clubhouse each filly set up their sleeping bags and Apple Bloom asked "Wait, Diamond, Do yer parents know yer here?" Diamond Tiara sighed "No, but they don't even care, the only thing they care about is that I become famous as soon as possible, so they can earn more money, all they care about is money, money, money." She said getting angry. "Um..ok, well, today was fun." Sweetie said trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I've never had that much fun with Silver Spoon!" Diamond said less angrily. The other 4 fillies didn't know what to say, their once mortal enemy had become one of their best friends in less than a day. The next morning they woke up and as soon as possible started the ceremony Scootaloo beet on the drums the same way she did at Babs's initiation. Sweetie Belle started "We hereby decree that Diamond Tiara should join us as a fellow sister..confidant..ally…" "Get on with it!" Scootaloo told her "Well, you said you were gonna revise this." Sweetie Belle pointed out "Oh, yeah" Scoots said blushing. Sweetie Belle rushed ahead "Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah, Oh, and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader!" Scootaloo grabbed the paper and threw it out the window "Congratulations!" Scoots said as Apple Bloom and Babs threw the cape at Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara was so excited, she couldn't wait to tell Silver Spoon! The smile on her face slowly disappeared. What would she tell the filly who was once her best and only friend?


	6. Diamond Tiara

"Thanks for walking me home you guys." Diamond Tiara said with a fake smile to mask her sadness. "No problem Diamond, so are we still on for tonight?" Apple Bloom asked "Huh?" "Remember, Babs's Birthday Surprise Party?" Scoots reminded her. Babs was at the barn doing some pointless arts and crafts project her cousin told her she desperately needed. "We're inviting every pony in Ponyville and Babs's Mom and Dad and friends from Manehattan!" Sweetie Belle said as she jumped and a little green spark came from her horn. Diamond Tiara smiled but began to sweat, '_**Every pony**__ in Ponyville and some from Manehattan_.' She gasped, what would Silver Spoon say if she saw her with her true friends? She said goodbye to her friends and walked inside to cry and determine what would happen next. '_Would she have to go back to bullying her new friends? Or tell Silver Spoon the truth?_' Both thoughts made her cringe. She paced back and forth in her large room pondering the 2 thoughts for hours and hours. She stopped, tapped her hoof to her chin and then paced some more. She finally came to a decision. "I just hope it's the right one" Diamond Tiara said a loud.

* * *

It was 6 o' clock, she had an hour to get ready, she remembered she was supposed to wear her CMC cape, so she threw it on unhappily as she looked at the dress Silver had given to her for her birthday a couple months earlier. She never worn it because of the words her friend sewed into it, 'Bumpp Bumpp Shuger Lummp Rump' Diamond Tiara chuckled, her friend was always a really bad speller. It was 7 o' clock when she arrived at Sugar Cube Corner and was greeted with a happy smile on the cutie mark crusaders faces. "Babs is gonna be here any minute, get down!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. Diamond Tiara hid under a table, she saw Silver Spoon across the room in the dress she had given her that said 'Best Friends Forever' Diamond Tiara smiled, remembering the times when they were together, that Silver Spoon didn't want to stalk the CMC's every move and insult them when given the chance. She frowned again shaking the awful memories from her head '_When was the last time we had fun together?_' She thought. Her thought were interrupted when every pony in the crowd erupted in one single sound "SURPRISE!" and then Pinkie's voice "Surprise…shoot!" Diamond laughed a little.

* * *

Her friends ran up to her after everyone said hello to Babs and wished her a happy birthday, "Hey, Diamond I want ya ta meet some of my friends back home, this is Firelock, she's like, almost as fast as Rainbow Da-" "Don't even say it Babs, no pony even comes close to Rainbow Dash!" Scoots interrupted. The four other fillies smiled and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, this is Firelock." Babs said as she pointed to a pegasus filly with a dark orange coat and light red mane." "Nice to meet you!" All four fillies said in unison. "Uh..You too." Firelock said with a friendly but nervous smile. "And this is Ginger Snap, she can sell any type of cookie there is!" Babs pointed to a little filly in a filly scouts uniform with a short orange mane and a tan coat with freckles on her face. "Hey!" the four fillies said, "Um..Hi, guys." Ginger Snap said in a stuffed up voice that sounded much like Twist's. "Well I'm gonna go have some punch ya'll comin'? AB told her friends "Yeah!" "Sure" "I'm thirsty." "Yup" "Um..ok." Before the 6 trotted away to the punch bowl Apple Bloom asked "Are ya comin' Diamond?" "Nah, I'm…not that…thirsty, I'll catch up with you later." Diamond Tiara told her friend though she was parched she decided it was the time to talk to Silver Spoon. As she approached Silver Spoon she didn't notice the 6 fillies following her eyeing her suspiciously.

* * *

"Hey DT, Haven't seen ya in a-" Silver Spoon stopped her eyes got wide, she gasped. "What. Is. That?!" Silver Spoon asked slowly, still in shock, she pointed at the cape on her best friends back. "It's..uh…well" Diamond Tiara sighed, she couldn't keep putting this on hold, she took a deep breath. "It's a CMC cape, I'm one of them now, they're super nice and you should join us to!" Diamond Tiara told Silver Spoon and then she cringed. Silver Spoon's eyes got huge, and then her pupil's got big as if she was just beginning to understand a joke. "Oh! I get it, Haha, very funny DT, now let's leave this sad party, the Cutie Dorks are here." Silver Spoon told her and turned to walk towards the door. All of the cutie mark crusaders standing firmly behind her, not moving. Silver turned around to see her friend standing side by side with the cutie mark crusaders. "Come on DT, I said we're leaving!" Silver Spoon yelled. "Excuse me, are you talking to Diamond Tiara, of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Diamond Tiara said firmly. "What did you say?" Silver Spoon said. "I'm part of the CMC Silver, but I'll come back on one condition, we are nice to the CMC, and you treat me fair." Diamond said. "Are you negotiating with me?" Silver said. Diamond looked back at her friends who nodded, she frowned, turned back to Silver Spoon, narrowed her eyes, and smiled. "No, I'm telling you how it's gonna be!" Diamond Tiara said. In the background all her friends were saying "Oooh!" and "Burn!" Silver Spoon looked at the ground, her eyes narrowed and looked from side to side. "Ugh! Fine, Come here DT! I miss you!" Silver said as she opened her forelegs and Diamond Tiara ran to hug her. When they finished hugging Silver Spoon told the CMC "I'm truly sorry for the bullying I did to you, can we all be friends, and forget the past?" Silver Spoon asked. Everybody went for a group hug and all past bad experiences were forgotten. "Wait, but before I leave in 2 days you guys promised me you'd help my friends!" Babs told her cousin and Ponyville friends. "Sure, but maybe, tomorrow." Sweetie Belle yawned "Yeah, time ta head home Babs." AB told her cousin. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" Scoots said. "Yeah." Sweetie Belle said. "Thanks you guys, can't wait 'till school starts and we're all BFFs, right Silver?" Diamond said enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Silver Spoon said. The rest of the night the fillies partied hard together and once they got home, slept like a rock. The next morning the CMC would embark on their newest mission!


End file.
